100 Words of Drama: A Collection
by Gabriel Gatsby
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, each 100 words long and completely independent of the others. Every story is a small window into one dramatic moment in time. (Warning: violence)
1. Author's Note

A/N: I wrote this set of drabbles for a competition, for the prompt of "exactly 100 words". I didn't submit them all, but I thought I'd post them here as a set anyway. I hope you enjoy reading them - please do let me know what you think. Below are my summaries for each tiny story :) GG x

* * *

**The Train Crash: **Hogwarts may be the safest place in Wizarding Britain, but you have to get there first.

**On Bended Knee: **It can take more than torture to break a person's will, but not their bones. (Warning: violence)

**Gringotts: _A Cave of Wonders: _**A shameless rip-off of Aladdin's Cave of Wonders. Who do you think's cast as Abu?

**Falling: **How it feels to fall, when there's more than just death hurtling towards you.

**The End: **The end of one relationship, but perhaps the beginning of something new.

**Omnipotent Beginnings: **The birth of a new kind of god.

* * *

_Written for: 'The New Triwizard Tournament'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_CC cover image (entitled 'Paper Faces') courtesy of Lauren Listen on Flickr._


	2. The Train Crash

A piercing screech split the air, and everything shook violently. Students were thrown from their seats, and down the carriages cries of panic went up. 'Why is the train stopping?' was the question on everyone's lips, but for a deep rumbling and the deafening scream of the breaks conversation was impossible. As the train began to tilt sickeningly, bags were tipped from the shelves and students found themselves being forced on top of each other.

Then, the question was answered, and mayhem caught like wildfire,

"_The bridge is crumbling, the train's going to fall!"_

Another lurch, and chaos reigned supreme.


	3. On Bended Knee

"Kneel," was the command.

"No," came the reply – pointless, but not meaningless.

A sickening crunch followed, which was only slightly muffled by the flesh and skin that separated wood from bone.

A pause, like teetering on the edge of a cliff. No words were needed. At first, splintered bone stood out stark-white through grey skin, but the heart pumped on and soon crimson blood welled where muscle and tissue split unnaturally.

"Kneel, before you have no knees left to kneel on," advised the deceiver.

"No," ever was the reply.

There was another pause, another whooshing, and another sickening crunch.

"_Yes_."


	4. Gringotts: A Cave of Wonders

"_Don't-!" _Harry started, but it was too late. His stomach dropped as panic flooded his senses. Ron had frozen at Harry's shout of warning, but the damage was already done, he knew. A deep rumbling began somewhere within the cavernous vaults, and it reverberated throughout the whole room.

Gold rattled everywhere; at first a light tinkling, it built rapidly into a deafening roar. Mounds of coins were displaced causing cascading mountains that threatened to crush them. Goblets, gems, and innumerable valuables of worth were all swept up.

Then, a booming timbre shook them to their core,

"_Who disturbs my slumber?"_


	5. Falling

Cold red eyes pierced into warm green ones.

Like an open wound or a dying star, crimson bled out across his vision and soon everything was stained with it. The world crumbled away leaving nothing but those burning furnaces - too hot to ever extinguish, but too cold to touch.

Harry felt his breath being forced out of him, the crushing weight of such a gaze suffocating every fibre of his existence. It battled for dominance over everything he was. Around him, the apocalyptic remains of the world lay fractured and futureless.

It felt like falling. In love, from life… to death.


	6. The End

My heart breaks, cracked like an egg, and everything I am pours out of it. A sticky mess; the remains of what was, all stuck with pieces of broken shell.

I'm shattered, and there's no putting me back together now. I watch you watching me, hoping beyond hope that this isn't the end. That there's more to come.

But even as I stand here, I'm stitching up the torn and fraying ends of us. The past and the future is split down the seam, and what could have been is being replaced by a brand new shade.

It's too late.


	7. Omnipotent Beginnings

Heat rolls off him in pulsing waves, and he flickers behind it like a mirage. He's smiling, a manic gash that splits his face, and his polished teeth stand out stark-white against mottled skin. He looks mad, but I know he's far from it.

His hair flickers like flame, and a million shades ripple through it. Nothing about him is permanent. He's changing, a fluid mess of everything he ever was. Ever could have been. Ever will be. The possibilities are endless, and as he tips his head back and roars at the sky, the world kneels at his feet.


End file.
